sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
John Goldfarb, Please Come Home!
| runtime = 96 min | country = United States | language = English | budget = $3,705,000Solomon, Aubrey. Twentieth Century Fox: A Corporate and Financial History (The Scarecrow Filmmakers Series). Lanham, Maryland: Scarecrow Press, 1989. . p254 | gross = $3,000,000 (US/ Canada rentals)This figure consists of anticipated rentals accruing distributors in North America. See "Big Rental Pictures of 1965", Variety, 5 January 1966 p 6 and Solomon p 230. Please note figures are rentals not total gross. }} ''John Goldfarb, Please Come Home!Exclamation point is in onscreen title. Also listed as such at is a 1965 American comedy film based on the novel by William Peter Blatty published in 1963. The movie was directed by J. Lee Thompson. Synopsis The comic spoof of the Cold War was inspired by a May 1960 incident involving American Francis Gary Powers, a CIA operative whose U-2 spy plane was shot down over the Soviet Union, sparking an international diplomatic incident. Writer John Blatty's tale concerns John "Wrong-Way" Goldfarb, a former college football star who once ran 95 yards for a touchdown in the wrong direction. Now a U-2 pilot, his plane malfunctions and crashes in the mythical Arab kingdom of Fawzia. The country's leader threatens to turn him over to the Soviets unless he agrees to coach a football team. Jenny Ericson, the magazine journalist who made Goldfarb famous, is on an undercover assignment as a member of the King's harem, and when she discovers she was wrong in thinking the King is no longer romantically interested in his wives, she seeks help from Goldfarb. The King blackmails the U.S. Department of State into arranging an exhibition football game between the Notre Dame Fighting Irish and his own team from Fawz University. Jenny becomes a cheerleader and then the quarterback who scores the winning touchdown for Fawz University. Cast * Shirley MacLaine as Jenny * Peter Ustinov as the King * Richard Crenna as Goldfarb * Jim Backus as Miles Whitepaper * Scott Brady as Coach Sakalakis * Fred Clark as Heinous Overreach * Wilfrid Hyde-White as Mustafa Guz * Harry Morgan as Secretary of State Deems Sarajevo * Patrick Adiarte as Prince Ammud * Richard Deacon as Secretary of Defense Charles Maginot * Jerome Cowan as Ambassador Brinkley * Leon Askin as Samir * David Lewis as Stottle Cronkite * Milton Frome as Air Force General * Charles Lane as Strife Magazine Editor * Jerry Orbach as Pinkerton * Jackie Coogan as Father Ryan * Nai Bonet as Specialty Dancer * Sultanna as Specialty Dancer * Dick Wilson as Frobish Production notes Blatty's book originally was written as a screenplay, but when no studios expressed interest in it, he reworked it as a novel, which was published by Doubleday ( ). The novel's success led Twentieth Century-Fox to acquire the film rights, and Blatty submitted his original script for a feature film directed by J. Lee Thompson. Fox expected the film to be its Christmas 1964 release; however, the University of Notre Dame filed a defamation lawsuit and got a court injunction to delay the release of the film, claiming the studio had "knowingly and illegally misappropriated, diluted and commercially exploited for their private profit the names, symbols, football team, prestige, high reputation and goodwill" of the university. The lawsuit wasn't settled until the following year, when the studio finally won its case. The film was a critical failure and earned back only $3,880,000 of its $4 million budget. Later, Jim Backus wrote a memoir called ''What Are You Doing After the Orgy?, the title taken from one of his lines in the film. References External links * * Category:1963 American novels Category:1965 films Category:1960s comedy films Category:1960s sports films Category:English-language films Category:American comedy novels Category:Films based on American novels Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Films scored by John Williams Category:Films directed by J. Lee Thompson Category:American novels adapted into films Category:Novels by William Peter Blatty Category:Arab-American novels Category:Novels set in the Middle East Category:Doubleday (publisher) books